Teen Titans: Fight For The Future
by HollowOmega
Summary: Slade and Trigron have joined forces and Fused together as one. With The Future turned to hell a young Hybrid of Human and Taimerian Devon Grayson has traveled Back in time to save the future or change it. What will come of be well read and find out. Robin/Starfire Beast Boy/Raven


The room was dark but in reality it was just a young man knocked out who was slowly opening his eyes. his name was Devon Koriand' Grayson. Son of Robin and Starfire and the future he lived in was hell on earth. Opening his eyes he couldn't move his hands apparently he had been shackled down by shackles that had been made by some gravity spell looking up.

"SLADE!" He yelled in anger seeing the man in front of him. The reason he was able to speak English was due to the translator Cyborg had made for him. The man he called grinned bending down griping his cheek.

"Now now young one we have been over this my name is death stroke now" He said with a small chuckle before a voice was heard.

"YOU LEAVE SON DEVON ALONE FIEND DEATH STROKE!" It shouted Devon looking over at the wall seeing his family and their friends beast boy and Cyborg hand cuffed to each one suppressing their powers outside Robin who did not need them.

"Silence!" Death Stroke aka Slade shouted blasting Starfire with an overwhelming blast basically designating her.

"MOM!" Devon yelled in shock seeing as the smoke cleared his mother was slumped on the ground basically nothing but bones.

"no..." Devon muttered in pure horror.

"Now than now that she is out of the way your son's pain can begin lets start with you Robin" Deathstroke said forming a blade out of pure fire in his hand stabbing it though Robins gut causing the Young Boy Wonder to cough up blood before his eyes slowly closed his vision going black before...nothing.

Deathstroke pulled out the sword before in a swift motion stabling Raven in the gut quickly her reaction was none the to different from Robins as she slowly closed her eyes.

"DAD! GODMOM! DEATHSTROKE YOU BASTARD!" Devon shouted slowly lifting the chains up not yet breaking them yet. He was not sure how much more hell he could go though from death stroke.

"Now than say hi to the rest of them Beast boy" Deathstroke said placing his hand on Beast boy's head suddenly stomach went all crazy before he exploded Devon's hands lighting up with Orange bolts growling obviously getting pissed off however something fell out of his ear at this.

"And now goodbye my cybernetic friend.." Deathstroke said before blasting Cyborg with a wave of fire from his hand melting him.

"!" Suddenly a scream was heard as Deathstroke turned around as Devon broke the shackles off flying in the air the orange bolts lit up his eyes as well slamming Deathstroke though the walls onto the outside that was basically seen as hell sending Deathstroke flying though one of the destroyed buildings panting in anger.

Devon growled charging forward before Deathstroke launched a blast towards him knocking back a long ways. It took him a long travel way but suddenly sent flying though some glass getting caught before he got sent any farther.

"Got ya kiddo.." Bumblebee said catching him the remaining of Titan's east made it into the room Devon groaning as the helped him up leading him into a room with a giant Machine.

"Look Kiddo you got a lot of work ahead of you Kiddo" Bumblebee stated turning on the Machine Devon wanted to speak before realizing his translator had been knocked out of him and sighed Aqua lad placing his hand on his shoulder with a smile giving him a nodd.

"Whatever it is that caused Slade's fusion with Trigon it was not supposed to happen. This Machine will send you into the past you must stop whatever it was from happening.." She said Devon nodded tightening his fists and nodded going in front of the portal turning to titan's east who gave him a thumbs up. Devon nodded before dashing into the portal as it closed behind him. No turning back now.

A portal opened up in the past of Jump City Devon landing on the ground. The citizens looking on in shock Devon looking at one of them.

"Keh Zeku ru ka ma tha ta?" He asked the citizen's looking around blinking.

"Keh Zeku ru ka ma tha ta!" He snapped only for the Citizens to look on confused one trying to get a picture only for Devon to snap launching one of his bolts down at the ground the citizen's fleeing. As if one cue however suddenly a batarang came flying past Devon cutting a brief part of his skin.

"I think your in the wrong part of town." The voice said Devon turning to See Cyborg,Raven,Beastboy,Starfire and Raven all Alive.

"Kavu.." He cursed to himself.

"Uh what did he say?" Beast boy asked scratching his head.

Not wanting to have anything to do with the titans. Devon love his family to death but if he stayed with him memories would just stray him from his mission. Devon launched some bolts of energy at the team they dodged luckily.

"TITANS GO!" Robin shouted Devon flew up chargeing forward as the remaining of the team charged towards him as well. If Devon could just knock the team out he could move on.

"Hey Robin?" Cyborg asked Robing turning towards him activating his gun.

"I got the Sonic if you got the boom" Cyborg said with a grin Robin nodded with a small smirk.

Robin Jumped up into the air before throwing a bomb thing towards Cyborg. Cyborg launching his Canon sending the bomb flying towards Devon blowing up in his face sending him flying against a building.

"Kavaku..." Devon cursed Starfire's eyes widdening before getting in front placing her arms out before speaking.

"Friends Please stop! I reconise this! He is Tamerianian please allow me to speak to him" Star fire Pleaded the group stopping looking at each other nodding as Robin spoke.

"Alright Starfire go ahead but will be here if Needed" He said Starfire nodded with a smile walking forward towards Devon. Devon reving up his bolts.

"Veku Ma veh nu ka va!" He shouted in anger Cyborg getting ready Robin holding his hand out shaking his head Cyborg nodded before Starfire spoke in her native Language.

"Ku va nah be vu ka" She stated Beast Boy gripping his head in annoyance.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell they are saying?!" He shouted in irritation.

"Vaku Navu Maka The Tru Vaka!" He shouted Starfire gasping as Devon took off to the sky the group catching up to her as Starfire spoke.

"He said if we wish to help him stay out of the way cause he dose want us to get involved again" Stafire said the group scratching their head.

"Ok this day has officially gotten weird...anyone up for Pizza?" Beast Boy asked.

Overhead Devon was flying before looking down however unknown to Devon he was being watched from a build by a man by the name of Brother Blood who chuckled.

"so he wants Slade eh? well I can arrange that. Jinx!" He called before a pink haired women appeared next to him as he spoke.

"Bring him to me" Blood said the girl grinning with a nod disappearing as Blood chuckled folding his hands together as his plan was about to un fold.

Devon flying over head sighed shaking his head he had not wanted to have a encounter with his parents this soon. Suddenly however a wave of pink energy was sent flying towards the young man dodging it with a quick fly to the side turning he saw Jinx who took off with some flips.

"Kauvaka!" He growled flying after her little know to him he was falling right into a trap.

The women flipped into the room as Devon came flying in crashing though the door as Jinx had disapeared as Devon kept his Starbolts lit looking around.

"Kavumanaku..." he muttered looking around wondering who that women was as a bright light shined as Devon covered his eyes.

"Kauvaku.." He asked basically asking what the hell was going on.

"You young man, I find you quite intriguing. I saw your little performance, you have some extraordinary abilities." a voice said as Devon reved up his star bolts.

"Gamukavaku nadar!" He shouted translating to. "Look I don't know who you are but you better start speaking now! I don't got time for any bullshit right now" He growled.

The man raised his hands, "Easy there my young friend easy. I admit I don't pretend to udnerstand your language, but it's obvious you're not from around here. It's also obvious to me you're on an important mission. I can help you. That is, if you're willing to trust me."

Devon charged forward grabbing the man by the coloar and spoke. "Kavu Naku Mana Zeveh Naku mana!" He shouted which translated into. "You better not be lieing Pal cause so help me if you are Lieing and I find out I will send you to the farthest Reaches of the Universe you will not be ABLE to come back!" He shouted.

He smiled calmly and replied, "I see you're rather wary of my offer of friendship. understandable considering...you're not even from this world by the content of your skin. I can help you. I can even help give you the means to be able to speak our language. EverythinG I say is the truith."


End file.
